


Cirque

by winter74



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/pseuds/winter74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Karofsky tiene que tomar una decisión importante pero antes de eso necesita hacer una escapada a Las Vegas. Allí le espera Libertine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirque

**Cirque, por winter**

 

No sé si seguirle desde la distancia ha sido un error pero no he podido evitar hacerlo. Sólo que hoy la distancia será mucho más corta.

Fue él quien me solicitó ser mi _amigo_ en _Facebook_ poco después de nuestro segundo encuentro en el _Scandals_. Al principio fueron un par de ‘ _cómo te va’_ , después un ‘ _se lo he dicho a mis padres’_ y al final un ‘ _que te vaya bien en NY’_. Por su parte recibí los típicos ‘ _genial’_ , ‘ _enhorabuena’_ y ‘ _y a ti también en Chicago’_. Después de eso sólo hubo algún _me gusta_ mutuo a alguna foto mía con alguno de mis novios o a alguna nota suya sobre sus avances académicos y profesionales. Hasta que, hace un año, un lunes publicó ‘ _me he alistado’_ , el martes ‘ _durante dos años’_ , el miércoles ‘ _viviré en Montreal’_ , el jueves ‘ _me voy al circo’_ y el viernes ‘ _al Cirque du Soleil’_. Después de eso contó sobre su contrato de dos años, la mudanza a Canadá, las pruebas, los ensayos y, por fin, su incorporación al elenco que representa _Libertine_ en Las Vegas.

Y eso me ha traído aquí.

Llevo meses deseando que llegue este día. ¿Ver a Kurt Hummel vestido con ropa ajustada, lentejuelas y plumas? Me muero de ganas.

No sabe que he venido.

Durante su estancia en Montreal nuestra relación ha seguido basada en _me gusta_ s, frases de menos de cinco palabras y un ‘ _no me gusta’_ a mi foto con el traje que me compré para mi primer día de trabajo. Genio y figura…

Hoy me he esmerado con la ropa aunque no me verá. No he podido evitarlo.

 

* * *

 

No sabía qué esperar aunque no esto. Conocía del argumento sexualmente ambiguo pero no pensé que sería así. Y desde luego tampoco que él sería una de las figuras principales. Su ropa y su voz van cambiando conforme avanza del espectáculo. Masculino y femenino en uno.

Me alegro de que el baño de hombres esté poco concurrido a pesar de ser éste el único intermedio del show. Necesitaba lavarme la cara, refrescar la mente. Acabo de ver a Kurt con la menor cantidad de ropa que le he visto nunca, apenas unas mallas y una camisa abierta, mientras interpretaba a un agresivo hombre intentando enredar a una virginal doncella. No ha sido mucho mejor cuando un rato más tarde ha salido con un corsé en vez de la camisa y un peinado más neutro y ha comenzado a interpretar a una feroz prostituta. Su voz sonaba maravillosa en los dos casos.

No sé qué me deparará la segunda parte pero me temo que voy a sudar mucho. Ni siquiera me planteo el porqué. Prefiero no pensarlo, no pararme a valorar por qué he hecho un aparte en mi vida para estar aquí mirando algo que nunca será mío y que ni siquiera sé si deseo ya que lo sea.

Y, si no existe la posibilidad, ¿entonces? Entonces está el “ _y si_ …” He detenido mi vida por un “ _y si_ …”

 

* * *

 

No sé si me alegro o me arrepiento de mi error. La emoción me ha podido y en cuanto he salido de la sala no he podido evitar enviarle un ‘ _estás genial en escena’_.

Antes de guardar el teléfono he revisado mis mensajes. Sólo había uno.

 

_‘Espero que te lo estés pasando bien pero no tanto como para olvidar pensar en lo que te dije. La oferta sigue en pie. K.’_

 

No he podido evitar sonreír. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía así y eso me asusta. Mariposas en el estómago. Más que habitualmente. Más insistentes también.

«¿Qué haces aquí, David?», me pregunta mi conciencia con la voz de Kurt Hummel. Siempre ha tenido su voz. Pero no puedo contestar con sinceridad; me da demasiada vergüenza decirlo. En vez de eso mi mente utiliza diferentes subterfugios: asegurarme, pasar página… Y de nuevo ese insistente “ _y si_ ”.

«Vete a dormir, David», me dice ahora. Mejor le hago caso.

 

* * *

 

Mierda. Mierda, mierda. «Hacía años que no te despertabas así por él, David». Cállate. «Es lo que pasa cuando ves al amor platónico de tu adolescencia con esa ropa, cantando así, moviéndose así…».

 

—¡Que te calles!

 

Intento borrar las imágenes de Kurt en el escenario pero estaba demasiado… sexual. _Libertine_. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Lo masculino y lo femenino se mezclaban en escena de un modo que no había visto antes. Aunque, a pesar de estar rodeado de bailarines, gimnastas y acróbatas, lo único que yo notaba eran su figura y su voz.

En el móvil parpadea una luz verde. Mensaje.

 

_‘¿Has visto el espectáculo? Pensaba que vivías en Chicago. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.’_

 

Miro la hora. La una y media. El mensaje me ha llegado hace menos de media hora.

 

_‘He venido a pasar un par de días. Me voy mañana por la noche._

 

Pausa. Gran, gran pausa.

 

_¿Puedes quedar mañana a comer? D.’_

 

Enviar. Espero. Espero. Sigo esperando. El nerviosismo y el miedo no me ayudan precisamente a calmar la erección con la que me he despertado. Mierda. Sigue sin llegar respuesta. Me voy a la ducha. A ducharme. Sólo.

 

* * *

 

He roto la promesa de sólo ducharme. He intentado no pensar en nadie en concreto. Eso creo que lo he conseguido.

Luz verde parpadeante. Mensaje.

 

‘ _Sí, claro. A la una en el restaurante The Grand Wok del casino MGM Grand._ ’

 

Directo. Sin opción a réplica. Quedan once horas.

 

* * *

 

Llego diez minutos pronto pero él ya está aquí, sentado en un banco corrido ante una mesa para dos. Cuando me siento enfrente el nerviosismo me impide sonreír con naturalidad. En cambio su sonrisa es cordial.

 

—¡David! Me alegro de verte. Me sorprendió mucho tu mensaje.

—Sí… Bueno… No tenía intención de escribirte cuando vine pero después de verte… No sé… Estabas genial en el escenario.

—Gracias. Si me lo hubieses dicho antes te hubiese podido conseguir entradas gratis.

—Sí, bueno… Eh… Gracias.

—Y, ¿qué te ha traído a Las Vegas?

—Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de ver tu espectáculo. —Ops, mierda, tendría que haber preparado una excusa.

—Vaya… —Kurt abre mucho los ojos y yo me río intentando hacerle ver que era una broma. Parece que da resultado—. Eh…, ¿sigues viviendo en Chicago?

—Sí, sí. Trabajo en un despacho de abogados que… ¿Recuerdas el traje?

—¿El traje?

—Sí. Publiqué en _Facebook_ una foto mía con el traje que estrené mi primer día de trabajo. Dijiste que no te gustaba. —Hago un gesto como si me sintiese ofendido.

—¿En serio? —Se ríe y es genial—. No lo recuerdo, lo siento. Pero si dije que no me gustaba sería por algo.

—Sí, no era muy bonito pero mi economía entonces no me permitía mucho más.

—Ya, bueno, intenta vivir con el poco dinero de un recién licenciado y mi afición a la moda. Terrible.

 

La conversación fluye ligera, sorprendentemente ligera. No hemos parado de hablar durante toda la comida. De su vida en Montreal; de cómo le costó perfeccionar toda la parte de la danza, que nunca fue su fuerte; de mi trabajo en el bufete; de cómo mi sueño de ser agente deportivo dejó de serlo porque fuera de la mente de un adolescente no es un trabajo tan genial como pueda parecer; de su inexistente vida personal fuera del teatro y de la evolución de la mía desde que dejé Lima hasta hoy.

De pronto noto una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mensaje.

 

 _‘¿Cómo va todo? Te echo mucho de menos y me muero por darte un beso. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte al aeropuerto? K._ ’

 

Aún estoy mirando el mensaje cuando llega otro.

 

_‘¿Has decidido ya?’_

 

Y al momento otro más.

 

_‘Siento ser tan pesado. Dije que te dejaría tiempo para pensar y lo haré. Te quiero.’_

 

Respiro hondo mientras leo. Cuando levanto la vista noto que Kurt me mira curioso.

 

—Mi novio. Kevin.

—Ah. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

—Dos años.

—Uau, sí, es mucho tiempo. Nunca me ha durado tanto nadie. Tampoco es que tenga tiempo para echar de menos una relación. Quizá algún día…

—Sí, quizá. Te importa si… —Hago un gesto hacia el teléfono señalando que quiero responder.

—Sí, sí, claro.

 

No sé muy bien qué responderle. ¿Que aún no he decidido nada? ¿Que la respuesta depende de cómo me sienta al final de esta comida? ¿Que su felicidad está en manos de un hombre que no conoce y al que hace 5 años que yo no veía?

 

_‘Todo bien. No es necesario que vayas a buscarme. Mañana nos vemos. Un beso. D.’_

 

Pulso enviar y vuelvo a guardarme el teléfono en el bolsillo. No sé cuál será mi cara en este momento pero Kurt me mira con curiosidad.

 

—De qué estábamos… —El teléfono sonando me interrumpe. Miro la pantalla. Es Kevin—. Es Kevin. Tengo que cogerlo. Disculpa.

—Sí, sí. Claro.

—¿Hola?

 

Mientras respondo me levanto y me alejo de la zona de mesas.

 

— _Hola, Dave. ¿Qué tal?_ —Su voz suena temblorosa y eso hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—Bien, bien. Me has pillado comiendo con un amigo.

— _¿Con Kurt Hummel?_ —Lo sabe. ¿Lo sabe?

—¿Lo sabes?

— _No estoy seguro de qué tengo que saber exactamente._

—Es un antiguo compañero del instituto que…

— _Dave, sin rodeos. No sé qué has estado haciendo estos dos días y no sé si quiero saberlo._

—Nada. Yo…

— _Déjame acabar. Por favor._

—Por supuesto. —Dios, estoy temblando. No puedo perderle por esto. Simplemente no puedo.

— _Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que había algo que no te permitía avanzar, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era. Suponía que miedo al compromiso. O, con tu historia familiar y tu pasado, quizá terror a convertirte en un objetivo más claro para la homofobia. Pero no, no era nada de eso. Era alguien._ —Ese “ _alguien_ ” ha sonado tan roto que…

—Kevin… —Dios, va a romper conmigo.

— _No pienses que te he estado espiando porque no. Pero a veces tus silencios son muy sonoros y tus años de instituto están llenos de silencios. He ido rellenando huecos con cosas que han dicho tu padre, cuando recordaba los viejos tiempos, o tu antiguo compañero de clase, Azimio. Pero la clave me la dio tu madre._

—Navidad…

— _Sí, cuando fuimos a casa de tu padre en Navidad. Estaba en la planta de arriba cuando ella apareció. No quise bajar para no empeorarlo pero os escuché de todas formas. Le echó la culpa a un tal Kurt Hummel de haberte vuelto “así”. Le defendiste con mucha firmeza, demasiada, y sentí curiosidad. No me costó encontrarle en Facebook y ver que erais amigos. Cuando…_

—Kevin, por favor…

— _Cuando te pedí que te vinieses a vivir conmigo, yo… De verdad pensaba que sería más sencillo, que tu miedo al compromiso o lo que fuese habría pasado. Pero lo que ocurrió es que decidiste irte dos días a Las Vegas. ¿Qué coño se te había perdido a ti en Las Vegas? Y entonces lo recordé. Kurt Hummel._

—No es lo que piensas, Kevin, por favor. Entre nosotros no hay nada. —No puedo perderte. Por favor, Kevin. Te quiero demasiado.

— _Lo sé. O al menos sé que hasta ayer no lo había._

—No lo hay. Sólo… Sólo hemos quedado a comer y… Y estamos hablando de trabajo, de ti… Le he hablado de ti. Le he dicho que llevamos dos años juntos y que…

— _Dave, quiero creerte. De verdad que quiero creerte. Pero necesito que me expliques qué has ido a hacer a Las Vegas. Por qué necesitabas verle. Y no me mientas. No me mientas porque yo no…_

—No, no. Yo, yo… —Intento respirar hondo, tragarme las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse—. Yo… Te quiero mucho, Kevin. Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie pero mi cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría pasado si me hubiese portado con él de otra manera, o si hubiésemos seguido en contacto, o que pasaría si me lo encontrase un día por la calle y hablásemos… —Respiro hondo intentando desatar el nudo que tengo en la garganta pero sólo funciona a medias—. Cuando me pediste que viviésemos juntos lo sentí como un ultimátum a todas esas preguntas. Era como que si decía que sí nunca llegaría a saber si hubiese sido posible y…

— _¿Le quieres a él o a la idea de él?_

 

Me paro un momento a pensar, a buscar entre mis recuerdos la respuesta más exacta.

 

—Creo que he siempre he estado enamorado del Kurt Hummel de mi cabeza porque nunca he conocido al real. Supongo que ése es el problema, que si hubiese conocido al real entonces…

 

Silencio.

 

— _¿Entonces? ¿Te habrías enamorado de él? ¿No lo habrías hecho? ¿En qué lugar me deja eso a mí?_

—Yo sólo quería verle actuar. No sé, quitarme la espina de cuando hace años dijimos que seríamos amigos y no lo fuimos. Ni siquiera había planeado quedar con él pero… —Dejo de hablar porque no sé qué más decir. De repente es como si la verdad me hubiera golpeado en la cara. Lo estúpido e inmaduro que soy. El daño que le estoy haciendo a Kevin. La situación tan incómoda en la que puedo colocar a Kurt, que no tiene la culpa de nada—. Lo siento. —Es lo único que puedo pronunciar. Parece mentira que en los momentos más importantes de la vida, en esos en los que necesitas dar los grandes discursos, la mente se vacía y solo dices frases hechas que no llevan a ninguna parte.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer, Dave?_

—Quiero estar contigo. Quiero… Quiero estar contigo. —Por favor, por favor, Kevin, por favor.

 

Los segundos pasan y ninguno decimos nada. Sólo le escucho respirar mientras espero mi sentencia.

 

— _Dave, necesito que algunas cosas cambien._

—Sí…

— _Te necesito al cien por cien. No me sirve un noventa y nueve, no me sirve que él sólo sea una fantasía. No puedo ganarle a una fantasía._

—Sí puedes. Sí… Sí puedes —le respondo, porque él ya ha ganado. Él siempre ha sido el ganador, aunque yo no supiese verlo.

 

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. No sé qué más decir pero necesito que me crea. Necesito que entienda que le quiero, que quiero estar con él, que lo siento, que…

 

— _¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte al aeropuerto?_

—¿Qué? Eh… No, no, el vuelo llega bastante tarde y… Cogeré un taxi.

— _Bien, entonces hablamos mañana._

—¡No… —le interrumpo—. ¿Pue… puedo ir a casa esta noche? Cuando llegue… En vez de ir a mi apartamento.

— _A casa._

—Sí, a casa.

— _Vale, te espero en casa. Hablamos esta noche._

—Sí, hablamos esta noche. Te quiero, Kevin.

— _Te quiero, Dave. Un beso._

 

Cuelgo y respiro hondo. Miro la pantalla y leo: _duración de la llamada 4’47’’_. Los más largos de mi vida.

 

Intento recomponerme y vuelvo al restaurante. Cuando me ve aparecer Kurt pone cara de extrañado. Yo intento, sin apenas éxito, mantener el tipo.

 

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí. Todo bien.

—¿Seguro? Porque tu cara no dice lo mismo.

—Sí, bueno. Verás yo… —Levanto la vista y le miro. Su mirada parece franca y su interés real—. Vamos a vivir juntos. Kevin y yo. O al menos ésa es la idea.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero eso es genial!

—Sí, sí que lo es. Si no lo estropeo antes de empezar. Sabes que nunca he sido muy valiente. —Le miro con una media sonrisa algo amarga en la cara.

—¿Me permites un consejo? ¿De casi desconocido a casi desconocido?

—Sí, claro.

—En la vida sólo me he arrepentido de las cosas que no he hecho. Cuando algo me ha salido mal, como la primera vez que solicité el ingreso en NYADA o mis relaciones con Blaine, Adam y alguno más… —Hace un gesto con la mano como diciendo “mi vida sentimental es un desastre”—. Al principio lo he pasado fatal pero con el tiempo he sabido valorar cada una de esas experiencias. Cuando he dejado de hacer algo sólo por miedo en vez de por algo más real…, me he arrepentido siempre. En la vida no hay nada peor que un “‘y si”. —Mientras lo dice me mira fijamente—. ¿No crees?

—Sí, puede ser —respondo de un modo automático.

 

Terminamos el postre en silencio y pago la cuenta. Nos despedimos en la puerta del casino con un abrazo, algo que yo no esperaba.

 

—Cuídate mucho, David. Y la próxima vez que vengas avísame antes. Siempre está bien reencontrarse con los viejos amigos.

—Lo haré. Adiós, Kurt.

—Adiós, David.

 

Aún no me he alejado más que unos pasos cuando le oigo llamarme.

 

—¡David! Y tráete a Kevin —me dice con una sonrisa extraña—. Me encantará conocer al que ha logrado calmar a _la furia_ Karofsky.

 

No puedo evitar asentir y reírme. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a paso rápido hacia el hotel para recoger mi maleta. Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa.

 

Fin.


End file.
